Annyeong
by KyuMin EvilAegyo
Summary: Summary: "Buka celanamu"/ "N-NE!"/ 'Shit! Mimpi itu lagi' KYUMIN / GS / Rate M / Twoshoot / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong

.

.

KyuMin EvilAegyo

.

.

Maincast: KyuMin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Summary: "Buka celanamu"/ "N-NE?!"/ 'Shit! Mimpi itu lagi'

.

.

Warning: GS, NC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, DLDR!, DON'T BASH!

.

.

a/n: FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai GS silahkan klik ikon keluar.

.

.

enJOY~

.

.

Seoul, 2015

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

cklek

"Ada apa Minji-ah?" ujar sosok itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"A-ada pasien yang~"

"MWO?! Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menerima pasien lagi? Kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa eoh?!" Sosok yang memakai baju putih khas perawat itu tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya, sudah bisa ditebak seperti apa wajah marah sang atasan.

"Mianhae dokter Lee, ta-tapi orang itu tetap memaksa masuk"

Decakan pelan terdengar dari bibir sexy itu.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir. Suruh orang itu masuk" Perawat yang bernama diketahui bernama Minji itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum pamit keluar.

"Haaahhh~ padahal aku sudah ingin pulang..tsk!" Yeoja bermarga Lee itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30 pm KST. Yang berarti tiga puluh menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Memutar kursinya menghadap jendela kantornya yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan malam khas kota Seoul.

'Kenapa lama sekali?!'

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh yeoja itu akhirnya terdengar. Dirinya benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang bertemu kasur pink tercintanya.

cklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok jangkung berkulit pucat dan wajah yang sangat menawan.

Sungmin. Yeoja itu memutar kursinya dan menghadap kearah sang pasien yang duduk dihadapannya. Hanya meja kerja miliknya yang membatasi keduanya.

DEG

Untuk beberapa saat yeoja bermata foxy itu tertegun. Otaknya tiba-tiba kembali memutar kenangan lama yang dianggapnya sebagai suatu kenangan yang memuakkan. Rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana begitu melihat sosok itu dihadapannya.

"Dr. Lee? Gwaenchana?"

Suara bass khas namja itu terdengar dan berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali tetsadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh.. Mianhae" Sungmin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, bagaimanapun dia harus tetap profesional.

"Jadi.. apa keluhanmu tuan~"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Ne, tuan Cho. Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahmu? Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan atau malu karena aku seorang yeoja. Dan tentunya kau tidak perlu khawatir karena rahasia pasien sudah pasti akan kami jaga sebaik mungkin" Sungmin tersenyum mencoba menghindari rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengalirkan getaran aneh pada pita suaranya.

'Sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku. Syukurlah' batin Sungmin melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa namja itu sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Jujur ada perasaan lega dan sedih dihatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja berusia 22 tahun itu mengusap tengkuknya sebentar sebelum mulai menceritakan keluhannya. Malu? Pasti! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya datang kesini untuk menyelesaikan masalah'nya'.

'Aishh.. kenapa aku bisa menuruti ucapan si kepala besar itu untuk datang kesini?! Aku tidak tau jika dokternya seorang yeoja'

"Tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun serasa ditarik lagi dari dunianya dan kembali fokus pada yeoja dihadapannya.

"Ah.. jadi begini. Err~ aishhh.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu malu tuan Cho. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa rahasiamu akan aman ditangan kami. Cha! Katakanlah" tersenyum kecil melihat wajah sang pasien yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Itu.. 'milik'ku akhir-akhir ini terasa nyeri saat aku buang air kecil. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada'nya'" Ujar Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah hingga kebelakang telinganya.

"Begitu.." yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hampir dua minggu ini, dok"

Sungmin terlihat mencatat sesuatu di kertas miliknya.

"Kau sering berhubungan badan dengan beberapa yeoja akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ani. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melakukannya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan hal seperti itu. Dan aku yakin itu bukan menjadi salah satu penyebab 'milik'ku terasa sakit" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sungkan lagi. Entah kemana rasa malunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sang dokter yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan catatannya. Tanpa sadar namja bermarga Cho itu memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah dan tubuh sang dokter. Salahkan dirinya yang memang terlahir dengan otak mesum.

'Cantik, tubuhnya juga sexy. Bibir itu benar-benar menggoda. Ohh.. bagaimana bisa seorang dokter berpakaian seperti itu?! Meskipun jas putih itu melekat ditubuhnya, tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Terlebih pakaiannya ketat sekali' batin Kyuhyun mesum.

"Buka celanamu"

"N-NE?!" Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya dan berganti menjadi suatu pikiran yang lebih mesum begitu mendengar perintah sang dokter cantik.

"Bisakah kita membuat ini menjadi lebih cepat Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun melihat sang dokter yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang pasien yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu Kyuhyun segera melangkah mendekati ranjang.

"Lepas celanamu dan begitu juga celana dalammu. Kemudian berbaringlah diatas ranjang. Aku akan memeriksa keadaanmu"

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bekeringat meskipun ruangan bercat putih itu memiliki AC didalamnya.

Berbeda dengan sang pasien. Sang dokter terlihat begitu santai dan tampak sibuk memakai sarung tangan agar tetap steril. Apa yang kita lihat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataanya jantung sang dokter tengah berdegup kencang, padahal ketika dengan pasien lainnya dirinya akan biasa saja dan tidak gugup seperti sekarang.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar Kyuhyun melepas satu pesatu kain yang menutupi 'jagoan'nya.

'Ayolah Cho! Kau hanya akan diperiksa! Tidak lebih'

Celana itu akhirnya terlepas. Dengan wajah memerah Kyuhyun segera menaiki ranjang dan berbaring diatasnya.

'O-omoo.. besar sekali. Aishhh.. apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?!' Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghindari pikiran kotor yang hinggap diotaknya. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya, namja itu tampak menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

GREB

"A-ahh~"

'Shit! Kenapa aku mendesah? Dasar mulut bodoh!'

Sungmin tidak tuli. Nyatanya desahan itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Jiwa-jiwa usilnya bergentayangan dan sebuah ide jahil melintas dikepala cantiknya, entah belajar dari mana dirinya bisa mengeluarkan smirk seperti itu yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

'Sedikit menjailinya mungkin tidak apa-apa. Hitung-hitung pelampiasan'

Tangan mungilnya terlihat mengenggam benda kebanggaan Kyuhyun. Menggerakannya kekanan dan kekiri membuat sang empunya menggeram menahan desahan.

"Emm.. tampaknya memang agak sedikit membengkak" Sungmin tidak berbohong. Dilihatnya penis Kyuhyun yang memang ukurannya bisa dibilang tidak normal. Dan jika sedang ereksipun ukurannya pasti berbeda dan tidak akan seperti ini karena kenyataanya Kyuhyun tidak sedang dalam keadaan ereksi. Yeoja itu sangat paham dengan hal seperti ini. Lima tahun menuntut ilmu sebagai seorang dokter khusus dibidang kulit dan kelamin membuatnya cepat paham dengan kondisi sang pasien.

"Emmhh~ sshh" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya kala sensasi itu datang lagi saat Sungmin semakin erat mengenggam penisnya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?" Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya. Dirinya hanya mencoba meyakinkan sang pasien kala menemukan penyebab rasa sakit itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Jujur dibalik rasa nikmat itu timbul sedikit rasa sakit di pangkal penisnya. Matanya tetap terpejam tanpa mau melihat kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan sang dokter cantik.

"Ahh.. begitu. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal seperti ini?" Kali ini bukan karena ingin mengecheck sesuatu. Melainkan untuk mengerjai namja yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun mengurut penis itu dari gerakan pelan menjadi cepat.

"A-ahh.. sshh.. apa yang kau lakukanhh.. ahh" Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Ini begitu..

"Ohh.. emmhh~"

"Wae? Sakitkah?"

"Sedikitthh.. te-teruskan oohh" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan menahan rasa nikmat yang mendominasi rasa sakitnya.

Sungmin menyeringai begitu rencananya berhasil. Tangannya terus bergerak mengocok penis besar dan panjang milik Kyuhyun. Batinnya berteriak senang melihat sang namja yang memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dengan napas memburu.

'Ahh.. sedikit lagi~ eoh?!'

"Silahkan gunakan celanamu kembali. Aku akan segera memberikan resepnya kepadamu, jadi kau hanya tinggal menebusnya nanti" Sungmin, yeoja itu dengan santainya melenggang meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah melongo.

'A-apa?! Dia menggantungkanku begitu saja? What the?!'

Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera memakai kembali celananya seperti semula, gembungan sekeras batu itu nampak jelas dibalik celana hitamnya dan tidak dapat disembunyikan. Shit! Batin Kyuhyun menjerit nelangsa.

"Ini resepnya. Senang bisa membantumu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun, tangannya meraih resep itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah yeoja yang kini telah duduk kembali dikursi miliknya.

"Dokter Lee"

"Hm?"

"Akan kupastikan kita bertemu lagi. Dan kau akan kubuat menyesal karena telah membangunkan sosok serigala dihadapanmu cantik. Annyeong" Namja itu menyeringai membuat wajahnya tampak berkali lipat lebih tampan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin. Yeoja cantik itu menatap kepergian sang pasien dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Haaahhh~ apa yang sudah kulakukan?" rutuknya seraya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

_"K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. a-aku menyukaimu"_

_"M-MWO? APA KAU BERCANDA?!"_

_BYUR_

"Hah.. hah.. hah.."

'Shit! Mimpi itu lagi'

Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke dapur. Segelas air mungkin bisa menetralkan napasnya yang memburu. Ini sudah dua hari semenjak Sungmin bertemu dengannya. Dan sejak saat itu entah kenapa bayangan akan kenangan dimasa lalunya selau hadir di mimpinya.

TAK

Sungmin meletakan gelasnya yang sudah kosong diatas meja. Melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan waktu sudah pagi. Merasa tanggung jika dia melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Yeoja itu melangkah memasuki kamarnya lagi, dia berniat untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan setelahnya sebelum berangkat ke tempat prakteknya.

.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrttt

KLIK

"Yeobseo?" Sapa Sungmin pada sosok disebrang sana, tangannya kirinya sibuk mengusap rambut hitamnya yang masih basah sementara kanannya memegang ponsel.

'Yeobseo Min?'

"Hm?"

'Ahh.. Kau tidak lupa kan jika nanti siang kita akan ada forum dengan para dokter?'

"Ani Wookie-ah. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Untuk apa aku mempunyai asisten yang selalu mencatat seluruh jadwalku jika aku lupa, hm?"

'Haha.. aku hanya mengingatkan. Oh ya, nanti aku akan menjemputmu, kita berangkat bersama'

"Tidak perlu Wookie-ah, aku bisa menggunakan mobilku sendiri nanti"

'Tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin. Kau harus berangkat denganku, arraseo'

TUT TUT TUT

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya. Cepat sekali merajuk, itulah Ryeowook. Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dari ranjang menuju meja riasnya. Jadwal prakteknya hari ini hanya sampai siang hari. Dirinya harus segera bersiap dan kemudian berangkat.

o(^^o) (o^^)o

Ballroom hotel mewah itu nampak ramai. Hampir seluruh dokter di kota Seoul menghadiri acara forum tahunan yang memang selalu diselenggarakan setiap satu tahun sekali. Meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi disekelilingnya tersebar di setiap sudut dengan menghadap kearah podium.

Sesuai jadwal, Sungmin dan sahabatnya Ryeowook tampak memasuki ballroom hotel tersebut dengan tepat waktu. Hampir seluruh namja menoleh begitu keduanya lewat. Siapa yang tidak mengenali keduanya. Sepasang sahabat itu sangat terkenal dikalangan dokter terutama dokter-dokter namja.

Si dokter cantik nan sexy Lee Sungmin, dan si dokter manis nan anggun Kim Ryeowook. Selain berkat paras masing-masing, keduanya juga terkenal dengan prestasinya yang sudah menjadi dokter profesional di usia muda. Semasa dulu kuliah pun kedua yeoja ini juga menjadi siswi terpopuler di kampus masing-masing. Sungmin di Universitasnya di China dan Ryeowook di Korea.

Hingga sampai sekarang imej tersebut tidak pernah hilang. Banyak namja yang tertarik dan terang-terangan menyatakan cinta kepada keduanya. Ryeowook mungkin pernah beberapa kali merespon ajakan para namja itu, namun berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Yeoja itu lebih memilih mengabaikan ajakan mereka. Dan ketika dirinya ditanya oleh Ryeowook maka Sungmin dengan cepat akan menjawab 'Kau tau sejak dulu hatiku untuk siapa, Wookie'. Dan seketika itu Ryeowook bungkam dan tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka berada ditingkat senior high school hingga sekarang. Meski sempat berpisah karena Sungmin yang memilih pindah ke China saat berada di tingkat akhir senior high school tidak membuat persahabatan mereka terputus. Baru setelah lulus dari Universitasnya di China, Sungmin memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai dokter di negara kelahirannya, Korea. Sementara kedua orang tuanya menetap di negara tirai bambu tersebut.

Keduanya sama-sama mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu kedokteran. Namun dengan bidang yang berbeda, Sungmin di bidang kesehatan kulit dan kelamin, sedangkan Ryeowook memilih di bidang kedokteran khusus anak-anak. Yeoja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar mencintai anak kecil hingga merealisasikan pekerjaannya juga untuk anak-anak.

Pandangan kagum dan terpesona terus berdatangan hingga Singmin dan Ryeowook duduk. Paras mereka yang sempurna semakin dipercantik dengan penampilan mereka. Sungmin dengan gaun putih panjang dengan bagian punggung terekspos sukses membuat Sungmin tampil bak primadona. Rambut hitam panjangnya ia kesampingkan dengan sedikit memberi aksen curly pada ujung rambutnya.

Sementara Ryeowook, gadis mungil itu juga nampak tak kalah mempesona. Gaun berwarna soft ungu sebatas lutut itu tampak begitu manis melekat ditubuh Ryeowook. Rambut coklat panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Menampakan sisi anggun dari seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka intens disertai seringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hm"

"Kau melihat apa yang kulihat kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Lebih tepatnya sosok disamping yeoja bergaun ungu yang menjadi incaranmu itu"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mata para lelaki ketika keduanya masuk?" Sosok yang dipanggil 'hyung' melirik namja disampingnya.

"Aku melihatnya. Dan saat itu pula aku benar-benar ingin mencincang mereka satu persatu karena sudah lancang menatap lapar kearah Sungminku" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Cih.. 'Sungminku'? Dia belum menjadi milikmu tetapi kau sudah berani mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu"

"Sebentar lagi hyung. Dan akan kupastikan dia benar-akan menjadi milikku"

"Yayaya.. terserahmu. Asalkan kau tidak mengusik My baby Wookie. Karena dia mutlak milik Kim Yesung seorang hahaha~"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh sang hyung yang sedang tertawa dengan nistanya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Miliknya? Ryeowook jelas-jelas belum menjadi miliknya, tapi kenapa hyungnya malah menegurnya dengan kata-kata seperti tadi? Bukankah berarti dirinya sama saja? Pabbo! Batin Kyuhyun malas.

Bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada disini? Mereka dokter? Bukaaann. Pelayan? Tentu saja bukan. Atau cleaning service? apalagi itu, sudah pasti jawabannya bukan! Lalu untuk apa keduanya berada disini?

Jika kalian bertanya siapa pemilik hotel mewah ini maka kalian akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Yup! Hotel ini milik namja yang sangat gemar menyeringai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana kesuksesan dari namja itu, nyatanya di usianya yang menginjak ke 22 tahun ini dirinya sudah menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses meneruskan sang appa, Cho Hankyung yang memang sudah merajai pasar perekonomian di Korea.

Dan untuk namja satu lagi yang identik dengan kepala besarnya, ia merupakan sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnisnya juga di Cho Corp. Keluarga Kim yang tidak kalah sukses dengan keluarga Cho memilih bekerja sama, dan membuat perusahaan mereka semakin berjaya. Jika Cho Kyuhyun datang sebagai pemilik hotelnya, maka Kim Yesung datang sebagai pemberi sponsor untuk acara besar ini. Nama keduanya juga sudah tidak asing lagi di dunia para pengusaha.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan 'itu'mu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'mu hyung?" Kyuhyun melirik sang hyung dengan wajah bingung.

"Ck! 'Itu'... maksudku bagaimana dengan 'adik kecil' mu. Bukankan lusa lalu kau baru saja memeriksakannya ke dokter 'Sungminmu'?" ujar Yesung gemas, biasanya namja Cho itu cepat tanggap dalam hal seperti ini.

"Ohh.. 'dia' baik-baik saja. Dan aku harus berterimakasih padamu hyung. Berkat kau aku jadi bisa bertemu dengannya dan bisa membalaskan dendamku"

"Mwo? Dendam? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak seru jika aku mengatakannya sekarang hyung. Kau hanya perlu menjadi penonton setiaku" ujar Kyuhyun seraya kembali fokus pada objek penglihatannya, beruntung dirinya dan Yesung berada di sudut ruangan. Jadi kemungkinan besar Sungmin tidak mengetahui keberadaannya

Yesung hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah-olah paham. Jujur dia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang dongsaeng. Bukankah dia memang selalu seperti itu, misterius dan sulit ditebak.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas minumnya begitu melihat sang mangsa yang sepertinya beranjak pergi. Namja itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dirinya mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergerak menyusul Sungmin dengan segelas wine ditangannya. Entah rencana apa yang akan dilakukan namja jangkung itu. Yesung sendiri paham dengan gerak-gerik sang dongsaeng. Dan melihat sang pujaan hati yang tengah sendirian membuat Yesung tak tinggal diam. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, kakinya melangkah mendekati meja yang di tempati Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Sungmin mengelap tangannya dengan tissue yang tersedia di toilet sebelum membuangnya ketempat sampah. Merapihkan sebentar dandanannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

BRUK

"Ya! Aisshhh..."

"O-OMO! Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae aku tidak sengaja"

Sungmin tidak mendengar ucapan sang penubruk. Dirinya sibuk membersihkan noda wine pada gaunnya yang mungkin akan sulit untuk dihilangkan. Merutuk dalam hati atas kecerobohan si penubruk. Mendongkak untuk menegur orang tersebut karena tidak berhati-hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin yang sayangnya terdengar jelas oleh sosok dihadapannya.

"Ne? Ah Sungmin-ssi! Aku kira kau tidak mengenaliku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, gaunmu jadi kotor terkena tumpahan wine-ku" ujar Kyuhun dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

"A-ani gwaenchana. Ini hanya noda biasa, masih bisa dihilangkan. Lebih baik aku pulang, lagipula aku rasa acaranya juga sudah hampir selesai. Aku permisi"

'Tidak semudah itu sayang'

"Tunggu! Izinkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

Sungmin menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun sebelum menariknya pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku kesini dengan sahabatku, aku akan pulang dengannya" Oh ayolah.. berlama-lama dengan namja ini membuat jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

"Tidak tidak. Bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu"

"Ta-tapi... Wookie~"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu. Aku yakin dia pasti sekarang tengah berada dengan seorang yang tepat" tanpa izin sang empunya, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan itu untuk mengikutinya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. lepaskan tanganku. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sungmin sayang"

Sungmin terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa katanya? Sayang? Perasaanya benar-benar tak enak sekarang. Dirinya sesekali memberontak namun cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun sangat kuat, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga namja itu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari dirinya sekarang sudah berdiri disamping mobil milik Kyuhyun. Namja itu membukakan pintu samping kemudi dan mendorong pelan Sungmin agar masuk kedalam kemudian disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Batin Kyuhyun bersorak begitu Sungmin sudah berada didalam mobilnya. Tangannya menekan tombol yang menghubungkan dengan kunci otomatis sehingga pintu mobil itu terkunci. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba Sungmin nekat untuk kabur.

"Kau tau dear? Kau itu sangat menggoda. Dan aku benar-benar marah saat para namja itu menatap lapar dirimu. Karena bagiku kau adalah milikku"

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup muak dengan tingkah namja itu yang terkesan kurang ajar menurutnya. Menyeretnya paksa, memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'sayang', dan sekarang mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik namja itu.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Aku milik diriku sendiri. Dan bisakah kau membukakan pintu sialan ini Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?!. Atau aku benar-benar akan berteriak" ujar Sungmin dengan nada mengancam.

"Silahkan teriak sesukamu sayang. Karena sekeras apapun kau berteriak suaramu tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Dan kau, harus ikut denganku" usai berujar seperti itu Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Sungmin melotot horor ketika mobil itu berjalan dan mulai meninggalkan area parkiran. 'Tidak! Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku tidak mau terluka lagi olehnya. Berada disamping namja ini sama saja menyakiti diriku sendiri' batin Sungmin panik.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana Kyuhyun-ssi? Ini bukan arah menuju apartemenku"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal itu, Sungmin-ah. Cukup panggil aku Kyu, bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan nama panggilan khusus untukmu. 'Ming' bukankah terdengar bagus?" Kyuhyun melirik yeoja disampingnya yang tengah memberengut. Demi seluruh game koleksinya, wajah Sungmin saat dalam keadaan marahpun benar-benar menggoda.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik sekarang kau hentikan mobilnya dan turunkan aku sekarang juga. Turunkan aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Tanpa sadar mata foxy itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan cairannya.

Kyuhyun panik melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Jujur bukan keadaan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Sungmin berbeda, dan dia tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja yang pernah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Dimana para yeoja itu tidak akan banyak tanya dan bahkan secara sukarela menyerahkan dirinya tanpa Kyuhyun minta.

Kyuhyun segera menepikan mobil miliknya.

"Ssshhh... ulijima, Ming" Kyuhyun berusaha lembut dan membelai pelan pipi berisi itu. Entah kemana sifat arogannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sesak melihat mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan cairannya. Entahlah, namja itu merasa tidak asing dengan yeoja sihadapannya sejak pertemuan mereka untuk yang pertama kali.

Sungmin tidak membalas dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela mobil dan melepaskan pipinya dari sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Rasa sesak itu muncul lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap mata itu lama-lama. 'Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau melihatku? Apa karena aku bukan sosok dia?'

Kyuhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul setelah dirasanya Sungmin agak tenang. Merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sadar bagaimana dia mengejutkan Sungmin dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba.

'Dia berbeda Cho! Tentu saja dia terkejut. Pabbo!'

(*^﹏^*)

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya. Lagi, tangannya berada dalam genggaman namja itu dan Sungmin tetap tidak bisa berontak. Dahinya mengernyit saat keduanya sampai disebuah pintu apartement yang diyakini sebagai apartement Kyuhyun.

Pintu itu terbuka dan tanpa babibu Kyuhyun menarik tangan yeoja yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya untuk mengikutinya masuk. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk duduk sebentar disisi ranjang miliknya sementara dirinya mencari pakaian yang mungkin pas ditubuh Sungmin.

"Kau berganti bajulah. Aku akan menunggumu diluar"

Setelah menyerahkan baju miliknya Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri diruangan itu. Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang. Dirinya benar-benar kaget saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya ke dalam kamar namja itu. Sungmin sungguh menyesal atas perbuatannya tempo hari. Ini semua terjadi pasti karena ulahnya. Jujur Sungmin melakukan hal itu karena rasa kesal dan kecewa yang memang sejak dulu tertanam untuk namja itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, hingga dirinya bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Sungmin menatap baju yang ada ditangannya sebelum memakainya. Mengganti gaun putih yang terkena noda itu dengan baju milik Kyuhyun. Tubuh mungil nan sexy itu terlihat tenggelam oleh baju Kyuhyun yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Tulang selangkanya terlihat karena kerahnya yang besar, panjang kaus itu juga menutupi separuh paha Sungmin.

'Tidak adakah baju yang lebih buruk dari ini? Harusnya dia memulangkanku saja dan tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku kemari' bibir Sungmin bersungut-sungut menyumpah serapahi Kyuhyun yang berlaku seenaknya padanya.

Matanya mengedar melihat seisi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu-abu, benar-benar ciri khas namja. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju meja kerja milik Kyuhyun. Meraih satu pigura yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

'Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap tampan. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja sepertimu? Padahal aku tau kau sama sekali tidak pernah memandangku sedikitpun' pandangan Sungmin meredup.

TAK

Tangannya secara tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak kecil yang berada disamping pigura saat yeoja itu akan meletakannya benda itu ketempat semula. Sungmin membungkuk dan mengambil kotak itu. Mengambil isi kotak yang terhambur keluar saat terjatuh tadi.

DEG

'I-ini?!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeooooong~~ ↖(^▽^)↗Aku bawa epep baru lagi muehehehe.. castnya udah pasti KyuMin lah yaa. Dan adakah disini yang Saeun Haters? Mari kita doakan sama-sama biar dia cepet musnah. #RIPKIMSAEUN

Last~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong

.

.

KyuMin EvilAegyo

.

.

Maincast: KyuMin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Summary: "Buka celanamu"/ "N-NE?!"/ 'Shit! Mimpi itu lagi'

.

.

Warning: GS, NC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, DLDR!, DON'T BASH!

.

.

a/n: FF ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Dan bagi yang tidak menyukai GS silahkan klik ikon keluar.

.

.

enJOY~

.

.

FLASHBACK

Seoul, 2009

"Minnie-ah.. kau yakin?"

"Aishh.. tentu saja Wookie! Aku yakin!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau kan bagaimana yeoja-yeoja yang dia tolak saat mereka menyatakan perasaan? Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti mereka. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau lupakan pangeran es mu itu" ujar Ryeowook pada yeoja yang akrab dipanggil 'Minnie'. Sementara yeoja itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau hanya perlu mendukungku Wookie-ah. Walaupun hasilnya akan tetap sama tapi setidaknya aku telah berusaha. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya Wookie"

"Haaahh~ baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat berjuang ne"

Lee Sungmin atau yang dikenal sebagai Shengmin Lee tersenyum kecil pada sahabat satu-satunya, Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa satu-satunya? Karena dari sekian banyak siswa disekolahnya hanya Ryeowook lah yang mau berteman dengan yeoja tambun itu. Selebihnya para siswa yang lain enggan berteman dengannya dan malah selalu menjadikannya bahan olok-olok. 'Sudah gendut, pendek, culun pula' ejekan-ejekan seperti itu yang selalu mereka lontarkan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyukai -ahh ani lebih tepatnya mencintai namja yang menjadi pangeran disekolahnya. Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan, kaya, jenius namun terlampau dingin. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya. Namja itu bahkan mempunyai fansclub sendiri yang menamai mereka sebagai 'SparKyu' dengan diketuai oleh Seo Jo Hyun sang barbie sekolah yang juga terang-terang menyukai Cho Kyuhyun.

Banyak yeoja yang sudah pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya namun selalu berakhir dengan kalimat menusuk berisi penolakan yang akan mereka dapatkan, bahkan sang primadona sekolahpun ia tolak. Meskipun begitu fans dari namja itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun malah bertambah banyak.

Salah satunya Sungmin, yeoja itu merasa beruntung karena tahun ini dirinya berada satu kelas dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun berbeda dua tahun dengannya tapi berkat kejeniusan otaknya namja itu berhasil loncat kelas. Secara diam-diam yeoja itu selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk dipojok kelas. Jika ditanya adakah yeoja yang tidak tertarik pada Kyuhyun maka Ryeowook lah jawabannya. Yeoja itu terlampau muak dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat angkuh.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung. Hanya tersisa dua orang yeoja dikelas yaitu Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

TAP TAP TAP

"Wo-Wookie-ah.. dia datang. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin panik saat langkah kaki yang sudah sangat dihapalnya mendekat.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup. Kau hanya perlu tenang lalu hampirilah dia dan cha! Katakanlah perasaanmu. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini" Ryeowook mendorong punggung Sungmin pelan agar maju menghampiri pintu. Dan tepat saat Sungmin sudah berdiri didepan pintu sosok yang sedari tadi di nanti-nanti itu datang dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin.

DEG DEG DEG

Keringat dingin mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulit Sungmin. Dirinya benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan benar-benar tidak bisa dikontrol. Sementara namja dihadapannya menatap heran kearah Sungmin. Namja itu tadinya hendak masuk kelas dan mengambil PSP nya yang tertinggal.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. a-aku menyukaimu"

"M-MWO? APA KAU BERCANDA?!"

BYUR

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat begitu siraman air mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya mampu terdiam, jujur dirinya juga terkejut. Sementara Seohyun sang pelaku penyiraman tersenyum sinis pada yeoja yang dianggapnya sudah berani mendekati pangerannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu? Benar-benar tidak tau diri"

"Omo~ jika aku jadi dia aku tidak tau harus menyimpan wajahku dimana. Yeoja tidak tau malu"

"Yeoja secantik Seohyun saja Kyuhyun tolak, apalagi dia. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirikpun Kyuhyun pasti merasa jijik"

Kalimat-kalimat penuh hinaan yang ditujukan untuk Sungmin terus bermunculan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Banyak yeoja terlebih fans Kyuhyun yang juga turut menyaksikan dari awal bagaimana Seohyun berteriak dan menyiramkan air pada wajah Sungmin. Seohyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Apa kau tengah melucu Shengmin-ssi?! Nyalimu cukup besar juga berani menyatakan cinta pada uri Kyuhyun eoh? Kau harusnya berkaca!" Seohyun menatap Sungmin dari atas hingga kebawah dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Atau kau tidak memiliki kaca dirumahmu? Wajah dan tubuhmu itu sama-sama buruk! Kau tidak pantas dengan Kyuhyun yang sempurna!"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya seraya berusaha menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar. Namun sekuat apapun dia menahan isakan itu tetap keluar bercampur dengan air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam dibalik bangkunya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya melihat bahu Sungmin yang mulai bergetar.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menghinanya. Mungkin wajah dan tubuhmu memang sempurna, tapi hati dan mulutmu itu sama-sama busuk!" Ryeowook memaki Seohyun setelah mendorong tubuh itu terlebih dahulu.

"Cih! Wae? Kau sahabatnya? Harusnya kau bisa menyadarkan sahabatmu yang menjijikan ini agar tidak mendekati Kyuhyun kami. Karena dia tidak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun!" ujar Seohyun tak kalah emosi dengan menoyor kepala Sungmin dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau yang menjijikan! Perbuatanmu bahkan lebih hina dari seekor binatang sekalipun!"

"Yaisshh.. yeoja ini!"

Ryeowook tidak tidak mempedulikan Seohyun yang terus mengoceh menyumpah nyerapahi dirinya.

"Kajja Minnie. Aku muak harus berdiri bersama dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hati sedikitpun. Dan kau Kyuhyun-ssi, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan sikapmu. Kau memilih diam dan bersikap tidak peduli saat para fans gilamu tengah mempermalukan seseorang. Kau dan mereka ternyata tidak berbeda jauh. Kalian sama-sama rendah, yang bahkan seekor binatangpun masih mempunyai hati"

Usai berkata seperti itu Ryeowook segera membawa Sungmin pergi. Lengannya merangkul bahu Sungmin yang bergetar karena menangis. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit melihat sahabatnya yang dihina dan dipermalukan didepan orang banyak.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Dasar yeoja tidak tau diri. Berani sekali dia menghina Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Lihat saja nanti" Seohyun tidak berhenti mengoceh setelah kepergian Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Tutup mulutmu" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menutup mulut mulai mengeluarkan suara. Aura kelam tergambar jelas dari tubuh namja itu dan membuat seluruh yeoja yang berada di sekitarnya mengkerut.

"T-tapi Kyuhyun-ssi~"

"KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU!" Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema dikoridor dan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa ngeri. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada Seohyun. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan yeoja itu. Wajahnya bahkan menyamai pucatnya seorang mayat.

"Kalian semua benar-benar membuatku muak. Dan mulai saat ini hentikan semua kegiatan tidak berguna kalian yang selalu mengikutiku. Sebelum akau menendang kepala kalian satu persatu hingga pecah, tidak peduli meskipun kalian seorang perempuan sekalipun" ancaman bernada dingin itu terdengar bagai sebuah lonceng kematian. Sosok yang selalu dielu-elukan sebagai pangeran sekolah sekarang benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan. Tanpa perlu diperintah sekumpulan yeoja itu segera bergerak menjauh.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya panjang begitu kerumunan yeoja pengganggu itu telah pergi. Jujur dia sekarang merasa bersalah pada yeoja yang ia ketahui bernama Minnie. Bagaimanapun dia juga terlibat dalam hal ini.

Kyuhyun sudah akan melangkah memasuki kelasnya sebelum kembali terhenti saat kakinya terasa menginjak sesuatu. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Kalung?" gumamnya lirih. Kyuhyun mengenali siapa pemilik kalung itu, dan dia berniat mengembalikannya nanti sekaligus meminta maaf pada sang pemilik.

'Mianhae, Min'

.

.

.

Satu hari, dua hari dan bahkan ini sudah seminggu dari kejadian waktu itu namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan yeoja yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun mulai merasa cemas. Namja itu ingin bertanya pada Ryeowook selaku sahabat Shengmin. Namun ragu itu kembali muncul mengingat bagaimana bencinya yeoja itu terhadapnya.

'Ck! Apa boleh buat'

"Ryeowook-ssi"

Yeoja yang dipanggil namanya menoleh sebentar sebelum mendesah malas begitu mengetahui siapa yang menegurnya.

"Mwo?!" ketus Ryeowook tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sahabatmu kemana? Bukankah sudah seminggu dia tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Setauku seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya" Ryeowook menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak berangkat hari ini. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke kekelas ini" Lanjut Ryeowook.

"A-apa maksudmu?" perasaan cemas itu semakin menjadi.

"Dia pindah ke China bersama keluarganya. Seisi kelas bahkan sudah tau tentang kepindahannya. Salahkan sifat ketidak pedulianmu itu tuan Cho" Ryeowook beranjak pergi keluar kelas begitu bel istirahat itu berbunyi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sejuta perasaan bersalahnya.

'Jeongmal mianhae, Min. Aku memang bodoh' Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kalung ditangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia terlambat.

FLASHBACK END

Seoul, 2015

DEG

'I-Ini?'

"Lepaskan" Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Disana, diambang pintu Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku meninggalkanmu disini bukan berarti mengizinkanmu menyentuh barang-barangku" Dengan langkah lebar Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan merebut benda yang berada di tangan mungil itu.

"K-kalung itu.. k-kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Sungmin mulai merasakan suaranya bergetar.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana mungkin bukan menjadi urusanku jika benda yang kau pegang itu adalah benda milikku?!"

"M-mwo?! Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan milikmu, dan kau-

"Itu milikku! Hiks~" Cairan bening itu perlahan mulai turun dan membasahi pipi berisi milik Sungmin.

"Kalung itu milikku. Pemberian kedua orang tuaku yang hanya dibuat satu khusus untukku!" Kyuhyun menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Dia?! Mungkinkah?!'

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan tatapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali merebut benda yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Kau lihat liontin berbentuk kotak ini? Jika kau menekan salah satu permatanya maka kotak ini akan terbuka. Dan didalamnya ada inisial namaku 'LS' untuk nama Koreaku Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun terperangah. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi Sungmin? Dia mengetahuinya, dan berarti kalung yang selama ini ia simpan baik-baik adalah kalung milik Sungmin.

"K-kau... Shengmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne. Aku Shengmin, yeoja tambun pendek dan culun yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun sang pangeran sekolah" kilasan kenangan buruk itu kembali muncul. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Dimana dirinya dihina dan dipermalukan didepan orang banyak tanpa ada yang membela atau peduli padanya satu orangpun kecuali sang sahabat. Mungkin memang dirinya sudah biasa diejek atau di olok-olok. Tapi bagaimana rasanya jika dihina dan di rendahkan didepan seseorang yang kau cintai sementara orang yang kau cintai itu hanya terdiam dan tidak peduli sedikitpun. Seburuk itukah dirinya?

Kyuhyun mendekat dan membawa tubuh itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya erat menyalurkan seluruh kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam. Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu, dan menangis sejadinya.

"Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan atas sikap bodohku saat itu. Tidak seharusnya aku berdiam diri melihat orang yang aku sukai dihina seperti itu oleh orang lain. Aku memang bodoh, bahkan aku menyesali semua keterlambatanku. Andaikan aku yang terlebuh dahulu menyatakan cinta padamu dan bukan kau, pasti semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan, tangannya mengelus surai kehitaman Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Su-sukai? Kau.. menyukaiku?"

"Ani. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, Ming. Bahkan saat kau masih menjadi sosok Shengmin Lee"

Kali ini Sungmin yang dibuat terkejut oleh pernyataan Kyuhyun. Dirinya tidak bermimpi kan? Kyuhyun.. namja itu mencintainya sejak dulu?

"A-aku tidak percaya" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin yang meragukan perkataannya, namja itu benar-benar gemas pada yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak percaya? Benda yang ada ditanganmu adalah buktinya. Aku menyimpan dan menjaga benda itu baik-baik. Sehari setelah kejadian itu sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengembalikan kalung milikmu. Tapi ternyata karena kebodohanku kau sudah terlanjur pergi. Kau pergi dihari tepat saat aku akan menjawab pernyataan cintamu"

"Pernyataan cintaku?"

"Ne. Aku belum sempat menjawabnya saat itu. Apakah kau ingin tau apa jawabanku?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang yeoja itu agar merapat padanya dan hal tersebut sukses membuat jantung Sungmin seakan hendak meloncat keluar.

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi? Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Mencintai Shengmin alias Lee Sungmin, si yeoja tambun, pendek dan culun. Dan dia, adalah milikku. Saranghae Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin kembali menangis. Kali ini air mata bahagia yang meluncur membasahi pipinya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, namun bukan karena kesedihan melainkan sesak karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

"Hiks..nado.. nado saranghae Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tau apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Perlahan kedua bibir itu semakin dekat sebelum akhirnya menempel sempurna. Ciuman itu sarat akan rasa cinta dan rindu dari keduanya tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun, sebelum namja bermarga Cho mulai menaikan intensitas ciuman mereka menjadi panas.

Keduanya masih saling memagut dan melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing berusaha untung saling mendominasi. Sungmin menepuk dada Kyuhyun saat rasa sesak itu ia rasakan, dengan sangat tidak rela Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Jejak saliva tampak jelas dari bibir keduanya. Menghirup oksigen sebentar sebelum berciuman kembali yang kali ini sarat akan gairah yang membuncah.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Namja itu juga mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengelus-elus pelan punggung Sungmin yang membuat yeoja itu melenguh pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin seolah meminta izin untuk masuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama kedua belah bibir itupun terbuka dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan menyapa seluruh isi mulutnya. Saling membelitkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Dan dengan masih dalam keadaan bibir menyatu Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh itu, menggendongnya ala koala dan membawanya menuju ranjang yang tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Derit ranjang dan suara desahan yang saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan. Memperlihatkan bagaimana panasnya kegiatan ranjang yang mereka lakukan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Keduanya sama-sama tampak belum ada yang ingin menghentikannya.

Sang namja tampak gagah menunggangi yeoja yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. Pinggulnya terus bergerak konstan menumbuk titik sensitif Sungmin yang membuat yeoja itu semakin melenguh nikmat.

"Eunghh~ Kyuuhh.. ahh.. ahh"

"sshh.. Mingh..ohh"

"ahh..ahh..fass..fasterrhh.. Kyuhh..ohh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Menggenjot tubuh Sungmin dengan keras dan dalam. Menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat ke liang Sungmin yang masih terasa sempit meski sudah beberapa kali ia masuki. Kyuhyun menggeram saat penisnya dijepit erat dan dipijat lembut oleh vagina Sungmin. Liang itu mengetat, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin akan segera sampai karena dirinya juga sama, juniornya berkedut tanda klimaks itu akan segera datang.

"KYUUUHH!"

"MINGH! OHH~"

crot

crot

crot

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya dan melesakan penisnya dalam-dalam saat orgasme menyerang keduanya. Menembakan spermanya kedalam rahim Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kali. Sungmin benar-benar merasa penuh sekarang, entah sudah berapa banyak cairan Kyuhyun yang ia tampung. Saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar dan membasahi bedcover.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin. Cairan kental itu tampak menyambung dari vagina Sungmin saat penis Kyuhyun keluar.

Kyuhyun mengambil selimut yang entah bagaimana bisa tergeletak dibawah kasur. Menyelimuti tubuh polos keduanya dan menarik Sungmin kepelukannya. Membiarkan kamarnya dalam kondisi berantakan dengan pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana. Keduanya terlalu lelah untuk membereskan kekacauan tersebut.

"Kyu"

"hm?"

"Apa aku yang pertama untukmu?"

"Tentu saja sayang"

BUGH

"Akh!"

"Bohong!"

"Aniyoooo" Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri sambil mengelus dadanya yang terkena pukulan Sungmin.

"Kau bohong! Bukankah saat aku memeriksamu dulu kau mengatakan bahwa kau sudah lama tidak 'melakukannya'? Jangan menipuku!" Sungmin merengut menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengelus lehernya sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Itu.. aku berkata seperti itu hanya untuk membuatmu terkesan. Bagaimanapun aku itu namja tampan dan sukses. Akan memalukan jika namja sepertiku terlihat sama sekali belum pernah menaklukan wanita. Jadi yaa.. aku membohongimu. Mian hehe.." cengir Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Ck! Pabbo!" Sungmin membalikan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Kkk~ aku juga senang bisa menjadi yang pertama untukmu" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jaljayo Ming" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kepala Sungmin sebelum memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

"hm.. jaljayo Kyuhyunie"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum dalam mimpi mereka. Penantian keduanya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Cinta mereka yang sejak dulu berkembang akhirnya dapat bersatu.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

Annyeoooong~ chapter 2 dataang.. ada yang kangen kaah? #gak adaa -_-|| Wookeh langsung aja, ayo jujur.. endingnya ngegantung kan? ya kan? kan kan kan? Pasti penasaran kan sama masa lalunya Kyuhyun? #sokTauKumat Bagi yang merasa kurang puas dengan endingnya tenang ajaa.. jangan timpukin ane duluu. Bakal ada sequelnya kok, dan itu Kyuhyun side nyaa. Tapi itupun kalo ada yang minaaaatt, kalo gak ada dan udah ngerasa puas dengan ending yang seperti ini ya juga gapapa. Sequelnya sendiri tinggal update ajja kok, karena udah rampung. Cuma aku lagi nunggu respon kalian..last~ gomawo buat yang udah mampir dan sempetin review di epep saya. Jangan kapok bacannya ne ^^ dan bagi yang mau berteman dan curhat-curhatan masalah KyuMin silahkan invite my bbm 529E4534 atau follow IG ku: guixiancho137.

**Big Thanks to:**

**KyuKyu, hye, Rly. , OvaLLea, ShinJiWoo920202, , danactebh, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, leedidah, babychoi137, fivah, bunyming, ELFishJOYers, PumpkinEvil, cloudswan, Cho Meihwa, dewi. , aqila k, ratu kyuhae, TiffyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah.**


End file.
